markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Price is Right (1994)
This is chronicling the ill-fated short-lived 1994 version of The Price is Right. Game Format Pricing Games Some pricing games on The New Price Is Right (not to be confused with the current version's original title) were played with slight modifications to the rules as played on the daytime version. Games which usually featured grocery products were played with unwinnable small prizes instead (e.g., Golden Road, Grand Game and Hole in One (or Two)), and some games featured other experimental rule changes. *'Barker's Markers:' The name was changed to "Make Your Mark" the single time it was played on this version of the show, as Bob Barker was not the host of this version. This name was adopted on the daytime show in 2008 when Drew Carey became the host. *'Clock Game:' The game was digitized, with no prop on stage for it, and the contestant was provided with a $1,000 range in which to guess the price of each prize. The game frequently used prizes with four-digit prices. On some occasions a third prize was awarded as a bonus for winning (a rule change which was adopted on the daytime version in 2009). *'Hole in One (or Two):' Small prizes were used instead of grocery items. When an item was chosen, its price was immediately revealed and then placed in line if it was higher than the previous prize chosen. On the daytime version, the price flags are arranged in line according to the contestant's choice before the prices are revealed. *'Magic #:' This used a Double Prices-like prop to hold the prices of the two prizes rather than the models hold them. The Magic Number set by the contestant playing was superimposed in between. *'Plinko:' While the top prize remained the same at $5,000 per chip for a potential total of $25,000, two configurations of slots were utilized (one of which featured replaced the outer $100 slots with two $2,500 slots). The method of earning chips was also changed from choosing the right number in the right position to a higher/lower pricing format with smaller prizes worth up to $400. *'Punch-A-Bunch:' During some playings, Davidson pulled the slip out of the hole as soon as it was punched. The player then decided to keep the money or punch another hole. On the daytime show, the slips are not revealed until the contestant has made all of his or her initial punches. *'Safe Crackers:' Instead of having the secondary prize (the one in which its price doubles as the safe's combination) inside the safe with the main prize, the secondary prize was outside the safe and talked about after the model locked the door. *'Superball': Instead of waiting until guessing all three small prizes before rolling the balls, the player rolled after each correct guess. *'3 Strikes:' The first number was lit at the beginning of the game and the number could repeat elsewhere in the price. Four chips representing the remaining numbers in the price were then placed into the bag with three strike chips. These rules were adopted on the daytime show in 2008, but the game's original rules returned in 2009. Also, the super-imposed "NO" sign for misplaced numbers was replaced with a red box which appeared around the space where the contestant thought the number he/she pulled out belonged in; it melted down the on the screen if the contestant was wrong. Showcase Showdown The Showcase Showdown was played with the traditional Big Wheel (in which the spinners were ordered from highest to lowest), but it mostly used a new format called "The Price WAS Right." This was played like the One Bid games in the daytime version. The three players stand in front of a quasi-Contestant's Row, arranged either by least to most winnings or by the order they were called. A vintage commercial for a product was presented to the three contestants who were then asked to bid on what the product cost at the time the commercial first aired. The contestant with the closest bid without going over advanced to the Showcase. In the event that all three contestants overbid (which rarely happened), the bids were erased and began again, with Davidson instructing contestants to bid lower than the lowest bid in the previous round. No bonus was awarded for a "Perfect Bid." The Showcase The Showcase was also changed, With only one person playing the Showcase, the pricing game Range Game was modified for this round. A new prop was built with a $60,000 scale ($10,000 to $70,000). During the show's final commercial break, the winner of the Showcase Showdown chose a range at random between $3,000 and $10,000 (in $1,000 increments). A single showcase was then presented. Once it was finished, the rangefinder was started up the scale. The contestant pulled a lever when they thought the showcase value was contained within the range. If correct, the contestant won the showcase, which was generally worth between $20,000-$60,000, comparatively higher than average showcase values on the daytime show (which, at the time, offered showcases usually worth between $10,000-$30,000). Although this Showcase format was unsuccessful in the United States, a modified version of this is used on versions of the show in other countries. A music package by Edd Kalehoff was made for this version, along with some recycled cues from the daytime version thrown in for certain events. This package was recycled into the daytime, Million Dollar Spectaculars and Gameshow Marathon episodes after this version's cancellation. Models Julie Lynn Cialini Ferrari Farris Lisa Stahl Merchandise In 1994, a Table Top Pinball game was released in order to commemorate and promote the ill-fated nighttime syndicated version with Doug Davidson at the time. the game included, an electrical cord, a promotional booklet with photos/slides and three radio jingles on reel-to-reel tapes. priceisright.jpg Trivia Host Doug Davidson is best known for playing as Paul Williams on CBS longest-running daytime soap opera The Young & The Restless. Davidson has appeared on Family Feud ''during Soap Opera special on both the Combs and '' ''Karn versions. Davidson has also hosted live stage versions of both ''The Price is Right ''and ''Family Feud. Link The (New) Price is Right @ tpirsite.com (via Internet Archive) Photos Tickets TPIR159.png TPIR160.png TPIR162.png Logos purplelogo.jpg greenlogo.jpg Screen Caps tnpirintro.JPG stage.JPG doug.JPG door.JPG vidwall.JPG showrange.JPG showprice.JPG wheelair.JPG pricewas.JPG 67comm.JPG bids.JPG clockgame.JPG 3strikes.jpg crane.JPG Episode Status Video See Also The Price is Right (1956) The Price is Right (1972) The Price is Right (1985) Category:The Price is Right Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:Syndicated Category:1994 Premiere Category:1995 Ending